


perfect days

by starksnack



Category: Marvel
Genre: As it should be, Bad Days, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Still in 2012, Love, M/M, Massage, Not Canon Compliant, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve has a shitty day but Tony makes it better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	perfect days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ircnshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ircnshield/gifts).



> [You](https://twitter.com/ircnshield) deserve a million good days for every bad day.

Steve’s day went to shit the moment he woke up. Tony, his partner of three years had gently prodded him awake and it had taken Steve all of five seconds to realize that he’d missed his alarm. And despite the fact that Tony had looked at him and told him to have a good day, hair a mess and lips swollen, it went downhill from there. He was unforgivably late to his Shield meeting with foreign diplomats, he totally made a fool of himself in front of all the new recruits by hitting himself in the face with his own shield, and to top it all off, he lost his footing while sparring with Natasha and now his wrist was throbbing painfully every time he moved it.

By the time Steve got back to the penthouse floor of the tower, the sun already low in the sky, he was ready to scream. Steve just wanted to have a warm shower, preferably with Tony, and hit the sack for a million years. He kicked off his shoes by the elevator, pleased to find Tony lounging on the couch in black athletic shorts, Steve’s blue hoodie, and fuzzy red socks. The tv was on low in the background playing a sci-fi movie as he tapped away at a tablet, brows furrowed adorably.

“Clint made cookies, I saved you some.” Tony turned to smile at Steve. His eyes were a bright golden brown framed by thick black glasses as he blinked owlishly up at him. Steve found the plate on the counter heating it up in the microwave and bringing it back over to where Tony was slumped on the couch. His partner immediately shut off the tablet to turn and curl into Steve’s arms, pressing a nipping kiss to his throat. He smoothed a hand across Steve’s shoulders with a soft smile. “How was your day, handsome?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Steve grumbled, burying his nose in Tony’s soft curls and inhaling the warm smell of fruit coconut, undertoned by motor oil, and home. With a sigh, he slipped his arm around Tony’s waist, pulling his partner into his lap to drop kisses across his hairline like therapy.

Tony turned in his lap so he was straddling him, arms sliding around Steve’s neck to cup the back of his head. Slowly, he pulled his partner down for a kiss, his free hand massaging across Steve’s shoulders and pulling out the tension from his frame. Steve relaxed against Tony, loving the feel of his fingers against him. He could spend forever getting taken apart under Tony’s fingers. Tony pulled away, brows furrowed and Steve tipped his head forward to lean against his shoulder.

“You’re unbelievably tense today, love,” Tony mumbled his hands moving down Steve’s back to press against the taut muscles of his shoulders and then work down his back. “You wanna talk about it?”

Steve shook his head, pulling Tony flush against him and resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. Despite the fact that he couldn’t see his movie anymore, Tony didn’t seem to mind, his arms wrapping around Steve’s back as he nosed into his neck. Steve grabbed the plate of cookies off the coffee table leaned back into the couch cushions.

Letting his eyes slide shut, Steve bit into a cookie, chewing slowly and savouring the taste of chocolate exploding across his tongue. Tony went boneless in his arms, his breathing evening out. Steve could feel his soft exhales against his neck, sending shivers down his spine as he finished off the cookie and deposited the empty plate on the couch beside them.

“Tones, sweetheart,” Steve whispered getting a soft murmur in response. Slowly, Steve rose to his feet, Tony’s legs wrapped around his waist as his arms tightened around his neck. It was like holding a couple of grapes to Steve’s super-soldier serum.

Holding his partner tightly with one hand, Steve bent down to grab his empty plate taking it to the sink and leaving it for future Steve to take care of. With that done, Steve carried Tony to their bedroom, lying him down on their bed with a kiss to his forehead.

Steve grabbed the fireplace remote to flick it on, watching the orange flames roar to life and lick across the wood. It filled the room with warmth and the smell of firewood and something in Steve settled. Turning to the bed, Steve found Tony looking up at him through half-lidded eyes with a small smile before rolling over and burying his head in Steve’s pillow with a whine.

Laughing, Steve stripped out of his uniform and down to his boxers before crawling into bed beside his partner, grabbing the sheets to pull them up over the both of them. Steve still had to shower, but hopefully, he could convince Tony to do that with him later. Warm and satiated, Steve curled around his beloved, pulling him against his chest and tangling their legs together under the sheets.

“I’m sorry you had a bad day, darling” Tony mumbled against his pecs, pressing a kiss right over his heart. He slid his hands around Steve’s waist to splay across his back, rubbing soothing circles into his bare skin.

Steve inhaled thinking about waking up late, about his meeting, about his embarrassment, about his wrist, about all the bad of his day. And boy, was it a crappy day of anger and irritation and frustration. Of wishing it could be over, of just wanting to go home and never have to deal with any of it again. But a part of him will always be a little grateful too. It’s all the bad that makes this moment with Tony so much better. Tony who always presses sweet kisses to his soul to soothe the hurt of his day. Beautiful, sweet, generous Tony who always holds him tight and always loves him unconditionally.

He exhaled, eyes fluttering shut.

“Love you, Tony.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
